Shuichi Saihara
Shuichi Saihara was the main protagonist of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. He returns as a supporting character in Neo:Sub Danganronpa and serves as a form of information via the tablet. Appearance While under the care of the Future Foundation, Shuichi adorns a white hospital gown with his jacket in "Danganronpa". Before the battle against Bucky, his outfit is the Spring Field Academy first year uniform from when he was kidnapped. Personality History The Age of Peace Shuichi was born before the Age of Peace, the official declaration of the end of despair. He lived a very peaceful lifestyle with his loving and supportive parents and grew up wanting to be like the Ultimate Hopes said to carry the will of the "Original Hope", Izuru Kamukura. While searching for a special talent he could specialize in, he began to unintentionally push others away with only his parents supporting him to not give up. In junior high, he became classmates with the daughter of the Hope of Justice, Yuna Nakamura. Instead of seeing him as a wannabe, Yuna encouraged Shuichi to search for a talent only he has, making her his only confidant at school. The two even enrolled for the same high school, Spring Field Academy. Danganronpa, Season 53 A year prior to the 55th season of the Hunters' Game, Shuichi was kidnapped along with 15 other high school students and brainwashed to participate in the 53rd season of the reality tv show, "Danganronpa". He made a false interview of participating willingly by the Ultimate Despair and made the "Ultimate Detective" in the show. After shutting down the tv program with the help of two of the surviving students, Shuichi and the other two survivors are rescued by the Future Foundation and put under hypnotherapy to remove the brainwashing. The Hunters' Game Yuna and the other participants of the 55th season of the Hunters' Game are able to create a connection to the Future Foundation and are greeted by Shuichi on the other end. Yuna is surprised to see Shuichi again after almost a year since he had suddenly disappeared and it takes him a moment to remember her as one of his old schoolmates, mistakenly calling her "Kaede" for that time. Relationships Yuna Nakamura Shuichi and Yuna were schoolmates in junior high school. They were going to attend the same high school, Spring Field Academy, before Shuichi was kidnapped and brainwashed for Bucky's twisted reality tv show for Ultimate Despair. They see each other again a year later via tablet found in Shinosu, the setting for the Hunters’ Game. Shuichi at first sees her as Kaede because of her personality before coming to realization that she’s his old classmate and the two quickly make up for their absence. Shuichi’s rehabilitation improves quickly after their first meeting and so their conversations have become daily as recommended by his therapist. Kaede Akamatsu Even after being rescued by the Future Foundation, Shuichi still thinks about Kaede and her death. It turns out Bucky modeled Kaede’s personality off of Yuna, but Shuichi insists that Kaede would’ve still been like Yuna. He had even mistaken Yuna for Kaede when the two finally meet again. Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Danganronpa Category:Neo:Sub Danganronpa Category:N:SDR Characters